galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature film, Aladdin. She is an independent, rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. As the future Sultana, Jasmine has a strong sense of obligation to her country. Because of outdated laws, however, she was forbidden to go beyond the palace walls and forced to follow unjust practices. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Jasmine aspires to diverge from her societal confines and have a life where she is free to make her own choices. Jasmine is loosely based on the character of Princess Badroul from the Aladdin fairy tale featured in the One Thousand and One Nights collection of stories in which the film is based. She is also the sixth official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Background smine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah and his late wife, residing in the kingdom's lavished palace alongside her father and loyal pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film. She believed him to be a spiritual gift from her mother, who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah.1 It is revealed in the book Tales from Agrabah that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, she would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. Because of her status as a princess, Jasmine was unfortunately forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. She often felt suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricted her from socializing with her subjects and forced her to constantly meeting suitors to possibly arrange marriages. This situation ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she had never had any real friends (aside from Rajah), and left her with the desire to see the world and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Personality Jasmine is introduced as feisty and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her. She initially rejected her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, including being forced to remain within the palace at all times, forced to marry for political gain rather than love, and treated treated as a tool rather than her own person. After gaining her independence by the end of Aladdin, Jasmine is shown to be very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to merely sitting around on the sidelines. She takes part in most of the political disputes and garners an amount of respect equal to her father. Strong-willed and defiant, Jasmine is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. Her open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed her to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. In "Garden of Evil", she was able to see the humanity in the plant creature Arbutus, whereas others assumed that he was a soulless monster. However, Jasmine's attitude often put her at odds with her father and other members of the elite, who were content with following the status quo and expressed frustration with her refusal to do the same. She has been something of an outcast amongst royalty as a result, so she developed a standoffish nature and sometimes acts incredibly stubborn as a defense mechanism. More comically, siccing Rajah on those who annoy her is another defense mechanism that she is infamous for. While the movie focuses on Jasmine's goal to achieve individuality, the television series explores her outstanding devotion to her kingdom and people. In "Bad Mood Rising", Jasmine explains that she rules under the philosophy that, "A princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own". Following that belief, she risked her life for Agrabah on numerous occasions: In the original Aladdin, despite not being a fighter yet, she was quick to aid Aladdin in the final battle against sorcerer Jafar by grabbing hold of the latter's snake staff. When her kingdom was terrorized in "Armored and Dangerous", she leaped into battle, with only Carpet by her side, to defend her people from Dominus Tusk's wrath. In "The Ethereal", she sacrificed her life to save a child's life, which in turn saved Agrabah from destruction at the hands of the Ethereal. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Jasmine attempts to contribute to Agrabah in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess - such as volunteering in schools or hospitals. Being aware of her sex appeal and the effect that it has on others, Jasmine is notorious for flaunting her assets to gain the trust of her enemies, only to betray and humiliate them when the time is right. A prominent example of this occured when Jafar took over Agrabah; when Aladdin tried to steal back the lamp, she took advantage of Jafar's lust for her by pretending to be madly in love with him, so to cover for Aladdin. Despite her cunning, Jasmine can sometimes be too fussy and act without thinking things through. She was willing to leave the palace without knowing the difference in customs between royalty and commoners; this is shown by her donating an apple to a child and being confused when the vendor demanded that she pay for it. In "Do the Rat Thing", she took offense when Aladdin declared that she didn't know what it's like to be a "street rat", Category:Aladdin characters Category:Females Category:Royals